


࿐ཽ༵Bʟoɴᴅᴇ coғғᴇᴇ 黄 Iʀuмᴀтsu]彡★

by IM_Dream



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IM_Dream/pseuds/IM_Dream
Summary: Miu Iruma trabaja en un pequeño local bajo el nombre de "Bright scent", cada día es bastante tranquilo ahí, si ignora a los clientes que intentan cortejarla.Entonces, conoce a la linda chica rubia y pianista, Kaede Akamatsu, que comienza a frecuentar bastante el local.Contents:•Irumatsu•Girls Love•AU Coffee shop / Non-DespairDiscard of property:•Danganronpa characters are not my property.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Kudos: 12





	1. ☕1☕

Miu suspiró.

Era otro día aburrido en Bright scent, la suave música de Piano que se usaba de fondo solo la adormecía cada vez más.

Fue el reconocible sonido de la campana lo que la hizo despertar y ver a quien había entrado; para su descontento, otro chico que ya había visto antes, solo venía para hablar con ella.

– Hola rubia- El chico sonrió haciéndose el galán, frunció el seño al ver la mueca de Miu.

– Escucha Amigo, no sé si tus jodidos oídos no funcionan, pero déjame aclararte- La mirada penetrante de Miu se hizo presente para denotar su molestia, y antes de que cualquiera pudiera verlo, lanzó café caliente sobre la ropa del contrario – Soy 100% lesbiana, así que a menos que vuelvas aquí con una buena cantidad de ovarios, puedes olvidarte de mi- 

La sonrisa de Miu creció al verlo irse molesto, se lo tenía merecido.

– Miu- Okay, eso sí que no le gustaba.

Se dió la vuelta para encarar a su jefe.

– ¿Que sucede, jefecito?- Miu le dió una sonrisa inocente al hombre de unos 42 años, el cual alzó la ceja al verla.

– ¿Podrías explicar porque acabas de lanzar café caliente a un cliente?, ¿Sabes que eso puede traer demandas?- El gerente claramente estaba molesto, pero Miu sabía que hacer en estas situaciones.

– Okay, reconozco que acabo de posiblemente quemar a ese virgen, pero—

– No le digas virgen- 

– Psh, como diga; sea lo que sea, ambos aquí sabemos que la razón de que haya tantos clientes hombres es porque yo - Se señaló a si misma - Estoy aquí, así que, a menos que quiera perder esos clientes, le sugiero que reconsidere lo que estaba apunto de hacer- Ella sonrió con astucia, de hecho, estaba orgullosa de si misma.

El gerente suspiró y rascó su nuca con pesadez.

– Como sea, simplemente no traigas demandas al local- Con eso, abandonó el sitio para volver a sus asuntos.

Kaede leía un libro tranquila en un parque, mientras sus audífonos reproducían una tranquila melodía de piano.

Momentos así, donde tenía paz, realmente le encantaba, amaba el hecho de tocar un majestuoso piano delante de miles de personas que serian llevadas por las notas; pero nada se comparaba a estar sola con sus pensamientos.

Y hambre.

Con una mueca, se puso de pie y caminó mirando la zona, si no recordaba mal, había una tienda por ahí cerca, y realmente le gustaría comer algo ahora mismo.

Mientras caminaba envió unos cortos mensajes de Texto, preguntándole a Shuichi si no se equivocaba al pensar que había una Cafetería cerca.

Cuando recibió la respuesta de su amigo, resultó que ya estaba en el mismo lugar; con un simple gracias, entró.

El lugar tenía una atmósfera relajada, y reconoció prontamente la canción de fondo como Clair De Lune.

– Disculpe- Suavemente, le habló a la chica en el mostrador, que saltó al escucharla

– ¿Eh?, ¿Que sucede?- Su voz sonaba somnolienta y pudo notarlo más cuando la vió bostezar.

– ¿Podría tener un café con leche?- Kaede realmente nunca se puso a pensar sobre su sexualidad, pero quizás era buen momento, considerando lo bella que era la rubia que tenía en frente.

– Seguro, serían- La chica pensó un momento, antes de responder - 1,064.36 yenes- 

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Kaede le dejó el dinero y Miu prontamente preparó el pedido.

– Y, aquí tienes- Normalmente, Miu no hablaría tan calmada. Pero vamos, tienes a una maldita rubia frente a ti y es hermosa, ¿Acaso te gustaría espantarla? - Que lo disfrutes– La sonrisa egocéntrica de Miu se hizo presente, y Kaede se quedó hipnotizada.

Que silencio tan incómodo, ¿Verdad?.

Para cuándo Kaede notó que había estado mirándola más de lo que era normal, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y caminó avergonzada a una mesa, donde trato de calmarse leyendo su libro donde lo dejo.

Miu, por su parte, tenía la misma sonrisa de antes, bañándose a si misma en elogios de como hizo sonrojar a esa chica sin siquiera hablar.

Mientras Kaede estaba en su mesa, miró discretamente a la chica, y le dió un sorbo al cafe-

– Delicioso-


	2. ☕2☕

Entonces, hace semanas, Kaede diría que era tonto penar que solo una persona podía cambiar toda tu vida.

Ahora mismo estaba dispuesta creerlo si eso le permitía dormir, estuvo ya como 40 minutos rodando en su cama y todavía no podía quedarse tranquila.

Eventualmente hundió su rostro en la almohada y comenzó a gritar – ¡Maldición!, ¡Sal de mí cabeza!- Empezó a darle puñetazos a la almohada.

– ¿Es tanto pedir una noche tranquila?- susurró suavemente, decidió hablarle a Shuichi.

┌───────conversación──────────┐

│Rubia teñida: ¿Shuichi, estás despierto?

│Saihomo: Si, ¿Que sucede?

│Rubia teñida: Digamos que no puedo dormir

│Saihomo: ¿Volviste a romper tu piano?

│Rubia teñida: Por supuesto que no

│Saihomo: oh, ¿Entonces?

│Rubia teñida: El café al que fui el otro día.

│Saihomo: ¿Que hay con eso?

│Rubia teñida: La chica que estaba en mostrador lleva todo este tiempo en mí cabeza y ahora nisiquiera puedo dormir

│ Saihomo: Nunca pensé que tendría que decirte esto pero

│ Rubia Teñida: ¿Que cosa?

│ Saihomo: Eres gay

│ Rubia Teñida:

│ Rubia Teñida: Es un chiste

│ Rubia teñida: ¿Verdad?

│ Saihomo: Fue lo mismo conmigo y Kokochi

│ Rubia Teñida: Entonces, dices que soy gay

│ Saihomo: Si

│ Rubia Teñida: Yo

│ Saihomo: Si, tu

│ Rubia Teñida: Lesbiana

│ Saihomo: Es precisamente lo que eres

│ Rubia teñida: Soy lesbiana por la chica de la cafetería

│ Saihomo: Dijiste que lleva en tu cabeza todo esté tiempo

│ Rubia Teñida: ¿Estás seguro?

│ Saihomo: Maldición Kaede, si ya lo entendiste ve a dormir.

│ Rubia Teñida: Shuichi no me abandones 

│ Rubia Teñida: Shuichi

│ Rubia Teñida: SAIHARA SHUICHI

│ Rubia Teñida: Okay, pudrete.

└─────────────────┘

Después de eso, Kaede se las arreglo para dormir, soñando con esa rubia.

Era sábado, Miu no tenía turnos ese día, así que decidió lo mejor

Encerrarse en su habitación y ponerse a inventar cosas.

Ser inventora era algo que amaba, solo tenía el trabajo en la cafetería porque sus padres querían que trabajara de algo, pero nada se comparaba a crear algo increíble.

Mientras estaba en eso, el tono de llamada de su celular la distrajo.

– ¿Quien habla?- Como de costumbre, su tono de voz era ofensivo.

– ¿Quien más jodida Rubia?, No tienes amigos aparte de mi- la voz bromista de Kokichi la hizo sonreír.

– ¿Quien dijo que éramos amigos maldita pulga?, ¿Que demonios quieres?, Estoy a la mitad de algo-

– Saldré con Saihara-Chan hoy, pero estuve hablando con el sobre algo. En resumen, debes venir-

– No gracias, no quiero ser tercera rueda de ustedes dos, primero me muero-

– Aw, vamos Miu, será divertido, para mí- 

– 7,000-

– ¿Perdón?-

– Iré, pero exijo 7000 yenes a cambio- 

– Bien bien, como digas, adiós-

Miu miro la pantalla de su celular, todavía con la duda de porque querían que fuera.

Eran al rededor de las 17:30 de la tarde en un soleado sábado, un lindo día para pasar la tarde.

Y Miu miraba con cansancio a Kokichi y Saihara siendo novios mientras esperaban a una persona misteriosa.

– De nuevo, ¿Cuando llegará esta 'Persona'?- Realmente deseaba pasar su tarde en su habitación trabajando en algún invento o simplemente dormir.

– A veces tarda un tiempo decidiendo que usar, pero no debería tardar- Shuichi escribió rápidamente en su celular, tal vez un mensaje para esa 'Persona'

– Ah, ya la veo, ¡Akamatsu-Chan, por aquí!- Kokichi agitó su mano para llamar su atención.

De mala gana, Miu miró a la supuesta 'Akamatsu-Chan'.

Y realmente quería que la tierra explotara en ese momento.

Kaede miró sutilmente a la chica que ahora podía reconocer como 'Miu Iruma'.

Maldición, hace apenas unas horas Kaede había sido clasificada como Lesbiana y no sabía que hacer al respecto.  
Menos aún cuando Miu se veía tan bien.

Miu no estaba mejor, le parecía realmente lindo los pines de cabello con formato de notas musicales, hasta su falda (Relativamente corta, quería destacar eso) tenía dibujos de ellas; le estaba costando toda su fuerza de voluntad no gritar por lo linda que se veía.

Estaban sentadas en una banca mientras Kokichi y Saihara iban a conseguir algunas cosas para comer, y seguro se iban a tardar.

– Entonces, unm– Kaede fue la primera en intentar hablar, Miu notó que estaba apretando los dobladillos de su falda- Nos vimos el otro día en el café, que pequeño es el mundo– Kaede se rió ligeramente y Miu solo la miró.

""Oh Maldición, quiero escucharla reír todos los días y ser la razón de su risa"" 

Fue lo que pensó Miu mientras le sonría a Kaede.


	3. ☕3☕

–Entonces, presentemos debidamente- Miu sonrió como de costumbre, también porque trataba de quedar bien frente a la chica- Soy Miu Iruma-

Nuevamente Kaede se quedó hipnotizada con su sonrisa, pero está vez se dió cuenta rápido.

– Soy Kaede Akamatsu, un placer conocerte, Miu- Kaede le sonrió, al menos estaba más tranquila ahora. - ¿Ya conocías a Shuichi y Kokichi?- Kaede estaba curiosa por eso.

– ¿Shyhara y la Pulga?, Si, y es realmente molesto ser su tercera rueda- Miu rodó sus ojos antes de volver a sonreír - Supongo que ahora somos cuatro- 

– Diría que sí, también he quedado como su tercera rueda- Kaede rió ligeramente– Es increíble que aún así nunca nos hayamos conocido

– Bueno, la pulga a veces hablaba de una tal 'Akamatsu-Chan', de saber que eras tu habría intentado conocerte desde hace mucho– 

Kaede abrió los ojos al oír esto y bajo la mirada a sus piernas de nuevo.

En ese momento, Kokichi y Shuichi decidieron aparecer.

– Ya volvimos- Shuichi se sentó en la mesa y le dió a Kaede lo que pidió- Kaede, te traje un Café manchado*¹.

– Ah, gracias Shuichi- Kaede se tomó un tiempo para sentir el Aroma del café antes de beberlo- 

– Okay Rubia, ten tu Café- Kaede miró de reojo y relativamente sorprendida como Miu tomó un café Solo- Miu, ¿Bebés el café puro? 

– Eh, si, estoy acostumbrada al sabor amargo- Miu le dió un vistazo al café de Kaede- Veo que tu no- Dijo Miu con una sonrisa Engreída 

– Kaede es más una soft Girl- Murmuró Shuichi mientras comía una galleta.

– Se nota, demasiado- Miu Miró la elección de colores en la ropa de Kaede 

– ¿Puedes culparme?, Son lindos- Kaede le sonrió a Miu

– Tu eres linda- Apenas dijo eso, Miu se llevó su taza a la boca y comenzó a beber frenéticamente como si tratará de borrar el nerviosismo

Kaede por otro lado mantuvo su mirada en la taza, evitando completamente el contacto visual con Miu.

– Huelo tensión sexual- Y con esas palabras de Kokichi, Miu se ahogó con el café.

– Lamento las costumbres de Kokichi al hablar, eso debió ser incómodo- Shuichi se disculpó con Kaede mientras caminaban juntos a sus casas

– No, está buen, aunque realmente fue raro que según Kokichi hay alguna 'Tensión sexual' entre Miu y Yo- Kaede volvió a apretar los dobladillos de su falda con nervios 

– Bueno, honestamente, hay algo raro entre Miub y tu- Shuichi le sonrió a Kaede - Y puedo decirlo porque ella te hizo una lesbiana- 

– ¡No necesitas decirlo!- Kaede le dió un golpe en el brazo - ¿Que haré con mis padres?, Me mataran si se enteran...- Kaede dijo esto, pero era ahora cuando Realmente se detuvo a pensar - Oh Dios, mis padres-

– Relájate, si no lo aceptan, siempre existe la habitación de invitados en mí casa- Shuichi dió unas palmadas en la cabeza de Kaede

– Gracias Shuichi- Kaede soltó un suspiro de alivio- Eres un gran amigo-


	4. ☕4☕

Miu suspiró cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

– Ese viejo necesita meterse en sus asuntos- con un bufido molesto, ella se dejó caer en su cama.

Su madre había aceptado completamente su sexualidad, ¿Porque su papá no podía hacerlo?, El era un CLARO EJEMPLO de porque le gustaban más las chicas.

Toda la ira acumulada se esfumó cuando recibió un mensaje de un desconocido.

╭──────────────────────● ●──╮ │Desconocido: Hey, soy Kaede, Kokichi │me dió tu número.  
╰──● ●──────────────────────╯

De un salto, Miu se sentó en su cama con los ojos muy abiertos.

KAEDE LE ESTABA HABLANDO MALDITA SEA, ESTABA TENIENDO UN JODIDO MOMENTO GAY PENSANDO EN ESA RUBIA.

Ignorando todo su escándalo anterior, Miu contesto de manera relajada.  
Y decidió agendar a Kaede con un nombre que le quedaría perfecto

╭─────────────────────● ●───╮  
│Lookatthatblonde: Esa pulga es capaz de darle mí número a un acosador.

CuteGirl&ILoveHerFace: Aaah

CuteGirl&ILoveHerFace: De hecho, yo le pedí a Kokichi tu número.  
╰──● ●──────────────────────╯

Al otro lado de ambas pantallas, dos chicas estaban sonrojadas con enormes sonrisas.

– Entonces- Kokichi estaba sentado en el mostrador de Bright Scent, charlando con Miu para hacer el día en el trabajo más ligero.

– "Entonces", ¿Que?- Miu estaba jugando con unas servilletas, intentos horriblemente fallidos de origami esparcidos por su área de trabajo.

– Es Obvioooo, Akamatsu-Chan- La sonrisa de Kokichi solo hizo que Miu quisiera golpearlo

– Repito, ¿Que?, ¿Que tiene que ver Kaede en esto?- Miu miró su celular, de todas maneras el local estaba practicando vacío, era un miércoles por la tarde, y no había mucho que hacer.

– ¿Que vas a hacer al respecto?, Te gusta ¿No es así?- 

– Bueno, si, pero- La mirada de Miu se entristeció - Apenas la conozco y, seguro le gustan los chicos, tal vez incluso ya tenga novio- 

– Aaww, no te pongas así, deberías preguntarle- Kokichi golpeó el brazo de Miu con una sonrisa

– ¿Eres idiota?, No voy a preguntarle, ¿Cuando debería?- Miu frunció el ceño y volvió a ver si teléfono.

– ¿Que tal ahora?- la vista de Miu pasó de su celular a la puerta, y vió a Kaede entrar a Bright Scent con otras chicas.

Oh carajo, ¿Acaso algo más va a suceder hoy?.

Kaede acababa de salir de salir de la academia pico de esperanza junto a sus amigas del club de Música.  
Recordó el café dónde Miu trabajaba y decidió ir ahí con sus amigas.

Aparte de eso, nisiquiera había pensado que iba a hacer una vez ahí.

– Oh, esto, Hola Kaede- Miu sonrió torpemente mientras Kokichi se reía de ella en voz baja.

– Ah, Miu, de paso que estaba aquí, quería presentarte a unas amigas del club de música- Kaede le sonrió y miró a sus amigas.

Miu decidió estudiar a cada una con la mirada.  
Una de ellas tenía un liso cabello azul y ojos del mismo tono, de hecho, pudo reconocerla rápidamente como Maizono Sayaka, una popular idol juvenil.

Por otro lado, la otra chica tenía cabello negro, peinado como si tuviera dos puntas sobre la cabeza y teñido en varios colores, a ella si que no la conocía.

– Esta de aquí- Ella señaló a Sayaka - Probablemente la conozcas pero es Maizono Sayaka, ya sabes, la Idol.

– Un placer conocerte, Iruma- Sayaka le dió un reverencia, Miu solo asintió, no estaba muy acostumbrada ser formal.

– ¡Y yo soy Ibuki Mioda, soy la mejor guitarrista!- Sayaka, que estaba parada al lado de 'Ibuki' Se tapó un oído con una mano tan pronto comenzó a gritar.

– Ibuki, agradecería que no gritaras cerca de mis tímpanos- 

– Pero Sayakaaaaaa, Ibuki debe gritar para asegurarse de que Escuchen- Ibuki sonrió, mostrando sus dientes.

¿Realmente eran amigas de Kaede?, Parecían demasiado distintas entre sí. Bueno, no es que importara.

– Como sea, ya que estamos aquí- Kaede pareció pensar un momento y dijo- ¿Podría tener un café manchado?

Miu alzó una ceja divertida - Realmente te gusta el café con leche, ¿Verdad?- con eso dicho Miu les dió la espalda para preparar el café - ¿Algo más?- Dijo aún sin verlas

– ¡A Ibuki le gustaría un Expreso doble!- Ibuki alzó su mano en el aire con una sonrisa.

– Estaría bien con un Café Moka- La voz de Maizono sonaba increíblemente bajo a comparación del grito de Ibuki

– ¡Okay!- con eso, las tres chicas fueron a sentarse mientras Miu trabajaba.

– Entonces, esa es la chica- Ya en una mesa, las chicas estaban dispuestas a hablar de 'La chica'

– Si, y no se qué hacer- Kaede suspiró- Ibuki, ¿Que hiciste para pedirle a Mikan que fuera tu novia?- 

– Realmente no creo que los consejos de Ibuki sirvan- Sayaka rió ligeramente- Probablemente se subió a un árbol o algo así.

– Oye!, Ibuki no se subió a un árbol- Sayaka alzó una ceja esperando a que terminara -¡Lo gritó desde la azotea de la escuela frente a todos, para todos aquellos que decían que nadie amaría a Mikan!- Ibuki sonrió orgullosa.

– ¿Y que pasó después?- Kaede literalmente estaba tomando notas, Sayaka golpeó su frente con su palma

– Suspendieron a Ibuki por 3 días, ¡Pero valió la pena!, Ahora Mikan e Ibuki son una feliz pareja.

– Por favor, dime qué no estás considerando eso, Kaede- Sayaka sabía que solo Ibuki Mioda saldría con vida de los planes de Ibuki Mioda.

– Tal vez, todas las idea son buenas ideas- Kaede Murmuró mientras anotaba cosas

– Dios mío-

Entonces, Kokichi se fue hace un rato, y Miu ya había terminado de preparar los café.

Por otro lado, realmente no quería acercarse, lo admitiría, estaba nerviosa.

Pero al diablo, Miu caminó tranquilamente, llevaba en sus manos una bandeja que mantenía las 3 tazas con cuidado.

– Aquí están sus ca– Miu no pudo terminar de hablar cuando la voz de Ibuki le gritó a Kaede

– Eres G A Y- Justo en el momento en que Ibuki dijo eso, las tres chicas miraron a Miu, que solo estaba ahí sin saber que acababa de oír.

– ¿Que?- Miu no sabía que estaba pasando

– ¿Que?- Ibuki Sabía que Kaede la golpearía

– ¿Que?- Sayaka deseaba pasar una tarde normal

– ¿Que?- Kaede quería creer que la combustión espontánea podía suceder.

Maldita sea.


End file.
